Artemis Fowl: brain room
by The Warden and The Watcher
Summary: David shoots Mulch and says he didn't do it does Artemis believe him?


Artemis felt extreme guilt at locking up his 2nd bodyguard David. But what he did wasn't his fault, the people who sent the glass box had come in the hospital and brain washed him into do it. yet Artemis didn't know this he thought that David had done it himself but part of Artemis's brain believed David didn't do it by free will. David never had a grudge against mulch but he had to lock up David because David had shot Mulch Diggums.

* * *

Mulch had been about to tell them David had been brain washed when David shot Mulch. and by the time Butler captured David, he snapped back to his old self "wha-?" he stammered. before Butler knocked him out. And now he was tied to a steel chair with nylon. Artemis was sitting up in his study telling Holly that they should question him under the _mesmer_ "Holly I'm about to say something I've dreaded for this entire ordeal" he said "I think we should mesmerize David and ask him some questions." said Artemis "okay Artemis, what about his contacts?" asked Holly. "Juliet took them out of his eyes so you don't have to." said Artemis sadly. "are you okay Artemis?" asked a worried Holly "you seem sad." "no I'm fine" lied Artemis "I'll be watching" he said taping the computer screen

* * *

Holly went down to her old cell where David was being held in the 'crazy chair'. "Holly! hi let me out or I'll get out my self." said David "David I have questions for you" said Holly in a deep, hypnotic voice of the Mesmer. "yeah, no I have told you guys hundreds of times I didn't do it willingly." said David, undazed by the Mesmer "wha- how?!" said Holly "easliy" said David flicking his eyes up and the black contact lenses slid in to place. Holly felt betrayed. "Look if you want proof tell Foaly to start the mind wave." said David happily then passed out with his head hanging slack in the chair. Holly looked at the camera, then one of Artemis's screens turned completely black and neon typing was in the middle **link the mind wave...** it read, Artemis had no idea what the mind wave was and David told Holly to ask Foaly about this. So Artemis called Foaly. "Foaly, what is 'project mind wave'?" asked Artemis "umm I can't say..." said the centaur "Foaly, one of my friend's sanity is at stake here, so tell me, what is 'project mind wave'?! yelled Artemis into his phone "Fine, project mind wave is a modified mind-wiper that links a certain amount of people to other person's brain waves so the group shares a collective mind. its used for memory searches, wait how do you know about this?" asked the centaur. "my friend who's sanity is on the line." said Artemis losing his composure. "Do you have a portable one?" said Artemis. "Yes I do." said Foaly. "can you bring it to Fowl Manor?" asked Artemis. "fine, but I have to sneak it out." said Foaly

* * *

Foaly set the brain wave of Artemis and Holly to match David's brain waves "ok we are good to go" he said tuning Artemis and Holly's brain waves to the point of hallucination. then induced sleeping gas.

David's brain

Artemis suddenly felt like he had been shot then looked for a bullet wound. then saw something he didn't want to think about at the end of a hallway, Holly was beside him then she saw the same thing at the end of the hallway "Artemis, what is that?" said Holly pointing to the _thing_ at the other end of the hallway. "Holly, I am focused on what's in the doors, because all of them are labeled _fear._" said Artemis. then David in pitch black armor floated down and said "go through that one, you two don't belong in this area of David's brain." said the version of David then dissipated. "alright." said Artemis "let's go."

* * *

The memories side was nicer but Artemis and Holly felt everything David felt in his memories, fear, pain, happiness, loneliness, emptiness and anger. They went through a door and Holly realized that they were in Artemis's study "No, Artemis that fairy down there is like a child. I may be a contractor but I am not a kidnapper, I am not going to enforce I am going to watch her. Its like kidnapping you." said David angrily, then left. Artemis and Holly followed David through the door, they followed David to Holly's cell. He left his weapons in the safe, except one kunai. Artemis and Holly watched as the door closed "What did David do? I couldn't see on the monitor." asked Artemis "if memory serves me right, he drew runes on his arms, with the blade tip. that's why David has those lines on his arms, he drew anti-possession runes!" said Holly. after this statement, the two left this memory and went to another door and Artemis realized what this was, "This is David's computer room." said Artemis "yep." said the David in the chair. "this is my computer room." said the David and he turned to Artemis and Holly in his swivel chair. "I am the monitor of David, aka his subconscious." it said. "do you want me wake David up?" it asked "yes!" said Artemis and Holly is unison. "okay I'll wake him." said the Monitor, picking up a TV remote. Okay, he is up. Now, to get out you need to jump through that screen." said the Monitor

* * *

When Artemis and Holly got back to they're own heads, Artemis felt like someone ripped out his soul, mutilated it and put it back in, and Holly felt like her mother died all over again. so, Artemis sat in complete silence and Holly cried because of reliving her mother's death and David somehow teleported out of his chair, then smashed it to pieces like it insulted his brother.

* * *

after these three episodes, they asked Foaly if he recorded that. "no, I did not." the centaur lied. Little did the three know this would be on the fairy internet in a day and have a 12,000 views in two days


End file.
